


Moments

by BabylonSonja



Category: Marabilia - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual
Genre: F/M, Softie, Sueños de piedra - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26578975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabylonSonja/pseuds/BabylonSonja
Summary: "You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to beMy love, my heart is breathing for thisMoment, in timeI'll find the words to sayBefore you leave me today"
Relationships: Arthmael de Silfos/Lynne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Moments

Arthmael sabía que dentro de poco tendría que volver a Silfos y esperar otro año hasta que Lynne volviese a por él y le embarcara en una nueva aventura. Llevaban ya 4 años así y todavía no se acostumbraba a no poder chillarle al reino que dejasen de buscar una reina, que ya tenían una y que nadie podría hacerlo mejor que ella. Tampoco se acostumbraba a tener que rechazar a todas las mujeres que entraban en palacio esperando que se fijara en ellas. No le gustaba no poder explicarles que eso no era posible porque su corazón estaba en alta mar con la mujer que había conseguido que fuera mejor persona. Solo Jacques era testigo de lo mucho que quería a la mercader y de lo mucho que sufría cuando ella no estaba cerca, o si alguna carta tardaba en llegar. En esos momentos, Jacques le tranquilizaba y le repetía que un amor como el que ambos se profesaban no desaparecía de la noche a la mañana. Y las dudas y preocupaciones de Arthmael desaparecían. 

Siempre tenía miedo de que un día Lynne decidiera que no valía la pena. Que todo esto lo hacían en vano. Pero esos momentos, en los que sólo existían ellos dos, las estrellas y el mar, eran los que hacía que todo valiera la pena. Arthmael los atesoraba como si fuera lo más importante de Marabilia. Y tenía una lista con sus momentos favoritos. Todos los días, antes de dormir, miraba la lista y, aunque nunca lo admitiría, una pequeña lágrima se le caía recordando todos esos momentos.

  * El primer “ _te quiero_ ” que se dijeron.
  * El baile a la luz de las estrellas ese día que bebieron demás
  * Todas las sonrisas de Lynne le había dedicado.
  * El día que Lynne le dijo que un día volvería para quedarse.
  * Las cartas que le escribía Lynne, por absurdo que fuera el contenido.
  * La emoción en los ojos de Lynne cuando embarcaban durante un ciclo entero.
  * Las noches en las que se quedaban en la cubierta mirando el mar.
  * Y todas las otras noches que pasaban juntos.



Pero si tuviera que quedarse con uno solo, sería con ese momento en el bosque que le hizo darse cuenta de que Lynne no era una chica más para él. Que ella había aparecido en su vida para quedarse y que por ella merecía la pena pasar por un infierno.

—¿Pasa algo?—. La voz de Lynne interrumpió el hilo de recuerdos—. No has dicho nada en diez minutos y estoy empezando a sospechar que tanto tiempo con Jacques han hecho de ti un hombre decente.

—Estaba pensando— contestó Arthmael a la vez que se giraba para mirar a la chica. 

—Eso es nuevo en ti—. Una sonrisa asomó en sus labios mientras pasaba sus brazos por los hombros del rey de Silfos—. ¿Y puedo saber en qué pensabas?

—En nosotros. En la espera. Y en qué momentos como este, tumbados en la cama sin hacer nada, hace que _todo merezca la pena._

**Author's Note:**

> Sí, el resumen es parte de una canción de One Direction pero literalmente resume lo que siente Arthmael por Lynne.


End file.
